QUE PASO DESPUES DE LOS ÁNGELES
by Feles Nigra
Summary: Esta historia explica desde mi punto de vista lo que sucedió antes del final de Defense Devil, es decir, después de que Kucabara se fuera con los ángeles. Me decidí a escribirlo porque siento que quedaron algunos cabos sueltos, así que les dejo mi versión de la historia contada en perspectiva de cada unos de los personajes principales. Gracias por leer.
1. Demonio Abogado

Este es mi primer fic, no se bien porque empece a escribir, pero espero que al menos les guste aunque sea un poquito.

 **Atención:** Defense Devil y sus personajes pertenecen a **Youn In-wan** y **Yang Kyung-il**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y entretenimiento.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Demonio Abogado

Kucabara sentía como el haz de luz lo envolvía al mismo tiempo que dos ángeles lo escoltaban. Lo último que escucho de Idamaría fue que está lo odiaba, sin embargo su mirada reflejaba todo lo contrario, estaba sufriendo por la despedida. Él sabía que la monja correspondía sus sentimientos, sin embargo era muy orgullosa para aceptar que se había enamorado de un demonio, o mejor dicho mitad demonio y mitad ángel. Desde pequeño supo que era diferente por su carácter noble, pero jamás se imagino que su madre, Kelia, era un ángel caído.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron de golpe, habían llegado al paraíso. El ángel Sermión le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera mientras los demás seres alados se dispersaban.

"El paraíso es un lugar hermoso y brillante", pensaba mientras era guiado al interior de un enorme edificio parecido a un obelisco. El pasillo que recorrieron estaba iluminado por hermosos ventanales y la decoración eran símbolos y letras que no entendía.

Sermión, con gesto malhumorado, le señalo una puerta enorme y dijo "Entra y se juzgado".

Sin decir más se retiro por otro pasillo. Kucabara empujo la puerta y saludo al entrar en el recinto, el cual estaba iluminado por los rayos del sol. En medio había un trono y alguien sentado en el, era un anciano con pelo largo y cano, su barba y cejas eran abundantes, vestía una túnica blanca que llegaba al suelo, sus ojos eran de un color indeterminado y su mirada reflejaba paz y tranquilidad. Esa era la forma con la cual, Dios, se presentaba ante Kucabara.

Dios extendió la mano y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. El joven camino hasta quedar a escasos metros del trono e hizo una reverencia.

"Es un honor estar ante usted, pero antes que nada quiero pedirle un favor", dijo Kucabara sin dudar. "Le ruego por favor, salve a mis seres queridos y a los habitantes del Mundo de los Demonios", concluyo el joven sin un solo atisbo de insolencia, sino todo lo contrario, las palabras salieron de lo más profundo de su corazón y su ojos reflejaron la mayor suplica que alguien puede expresar por algo que ama.

"No te preocupes Kucabara, tu mundo está a salvo y a los que amas, volverás a verlos", le respondió Dios con la mayor serenidad y calma que jamás escucho el joven demonio.

El anciano volteo a la izquierda y asintió con la cabeza hacia un querubín que observaba en silencio sentado en el borde de un ventanal. El pequeño alado asintió también y salió volando rápidamente. Kucabara comenzó a llorar dando las gracias una y otra vez mientras le sonreía a Dios.

"Sé que los ángeles son prepotentes y arbitrarios con ustedes los demonios, también sé lo que hizo Elimona y la decisión que tomo tu hermano Legato. Kucabara, no siempre puedo intervenir en estas situaciones, porque hay leyes y pactos escritos desde el comienzo de todo. Por esto mismo es necesario que tú tomes las decisiones correctas para cambiar las cosas", dijo Dios.

El joven demonio se seco las lágrimas y respondió "Ahora lo entiendo, sé que es lo que tengo que hacer y jamás voy a permitir que mis seres queridos vuelva a sufrir otra vez".

Dios asintió y le dijo "Bien dicho muchacho, pero antes de volver, deseo que pases unas pruebas, ya que quiero ver de que esta hecho el príncipe del Mundo de los Demonios, quiero ver la pureza de tu corazón y que me demuestres que puedes cambiar tu mundo". Dicho esto, se levanto y camino hacia la salida del enorme salón mientras Kucabara lo seguía con una fuerte emoción en el pecho.

"Señor, ¿puedo saber que hacia ese querubín en la ventana?", pregunto Kucabara con respeto.

"Es mi mensajero y su misión es avisar al cuarto de maquinas del Paraíso que depuren la concentración de Materia Oscura disipada en el Mundo de los Demonios. En otras palabras, tu hogar ya no corre peligro Kucabara", le respondió Dios.

Kucabara no pudo disimular una amplia sonrisa y grito emocionado "¡Muchas, muchas Gracias!" mientras brincaba de felicidad. "Chicos, pronto los veré de nuevo", pensó mientras seguía a Dios.

* * *

Continuara...


	2. El mejor Amigo del príncipe

**Atención:** Defense Devil y sus personajes pertenecen a **Youn In-wan** y **Yang Kyung-il**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y entretenimiento.

* * *

Capitulo 2: El mejor Amigo del príncipe

Bichula estaba furioso, no podía creer que su amo y mejor amigo se despidiera de esa forma. Si, estaban presenciando la destrucción del Mundo de los Demonios, pero no podía entender por qué rayos habían llamado a Kucabara ante Dios, ¿que podía significar, estaría bien, regresaría? Y esos malditos ángeles, al parecer ya no los atacarían. Observo como el rayo desaparecía junto con su amo.

"Esto no puede ser, ahora será nuestro fin junto con el Mundo de los Demonios", murmuro mientras observaba que los demás tenía un gesto de preocupación.

Idamaría lloraba en silencio, Samus tenía la mirada triste y Sugal mantenía la cara hacia otro lado. Aun no le quedaba claro cómo es que había revivido el Shinigami, pero seguramente tenía que ver con la sustancia que Idamaría les dio a tomar.

Entonces miro hacia donde estaban Legato y una mujer que no conocía. Se acerco y pregunto "Quien es usted y porque ayuda a Legato". Era evidente que seguía resentido por el ataque de rey, que casi le cuesta la vida.

"Soy Kelia, la madre de Kucabara y Legato. Se lo que te hizo mi hijo, pero antes que nada te pido que escuches a tus amigas, ellas ya conocen la verdad", respondió la mujer. Bichula se quedo en silencio mientras miraba como le daba de beber una extraña pócima.

Entonces Samus se acerco y pregunto con algo de preocupación "¿Se recuperara de ese ataque?".

La mujer asintió mientras decía "Si la persona no ha muerto, esta sustancia tiene la capacidad de sanar cualquier herida, pero lo hace muy lentamente".

Samus volteo a ver al pequeño demonio y le conto quien era Kelia, que era ella y las razones de Legato para hacer lo que hizo.

"Ya veo, ahora entiendo muchas cosas", contesto Bichula con una expresión de sorpresa.

De pronto la tierra tembló bajo sus pies, la columna que sostenía los restos donde antes se concentraba el cristal de Materia Oscura, estaba colapsando.

Bichula quiso transformarse, pero aun estaba débil. De pronto vio a Sugal conjurar algo en su libro de formulas. Las afiladas cuchillas emergieron formando una escalera hacia una torre cercana del palacio que aun se mantenía en pie.

Sorprendido vio como se acerco a Legato, quien yacía inconsciente y levantándolo en brazos les grito a todos "Bajen, la cuchillas no permanecerán mucho tiempo". Bichula y los demás corrieron hacia ellas para ponerse a salvo.

Una vez en la torre algo llamo poderosamente la atención del pequeño demonio dragón: Un rayo enorme de color dorado se desplegaba sobre ellos y por encima del territorio que alcanzaban a ver. Fue solo un par de segundos, después el haz de luz desapareció y en ese instante vieron como unas columnas oscuras se elevaban al cielo. Era Materia Oscura que remolineaba como serpiente dirigiéndose hacia las nubes, cientos de columnas se elevaron de todas partes desapareciendo en el cielo.

"Se trata de Dios, está deteniendo la destrucción de este mundo", dijo Kelia, mientras todos volteaban a verla. "La Materia Oscura que Legato hizo explotar, se disipo provocando el colapso del Mundo de los Demonios. Sin embargo, existe un método en el Paraíso capaz de absorber el exceso de esta sustancia, el cual solo puede ser activado por Dios".

Todos quedaron sorprendidos tratando de asimilar las buenas noticias.

"Gracias amo, seguramente usted ha intercedido por nosotros ante Dios", pensó Bichula para sí mismo mientras veía como la última columna desaparecía y poco a poco las nubes daban paso al sol.

* * *

Continuara...


	3. Monja Exorcista

**Atención:** Defense Devil y sus personajes pertenecen a **Youn In-wan** y **Yang Kyung-il**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y entretenimiento.

* * *

Capitulo 3: Monja Exorcista

Idamaría sintió como una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, el haz de luz desaparecía llevándose a los ángeles y a un demonio único, un ser que no tenía nada que ver con las enseñanzas aprendidas en su religión. Tiempo atrás ya se había dado cuenta que sus creencias respecto a los demonios se derrumbaban mas y mas conforme avanzaba el viaje con Kucabara y Bichula, incluso desde antes, cuando el Shinigami Sugal salvo a la pequeña Júpiter de la bomba.

"¿Porque lo hiciste Kucabara, porque te sacrificaste?", pensó mientras sus ojos dejaban escapar mas lagrimas. "Eres un idiota, eres de lo peor, mira que confesarme tu amor cuando estas a punto de irte… y ni siquiera sé si volveré a verte".

Con la manga de su atuendo trato de secar un poco la humedad de sus ojos, pero era difícil, no podía negar el dolor que sentía en su pecho, el corazón le reprochaba su forma de ser para con el demonio, siempre grosera y fría. A pesar de las veces que la ayudo, que la calmo cuando perdía el control, que la abrazo cuando tenía miedo, siempre con una sonrisa, a pesar de todo eso, ella siempre le regresaba un puñetazo en la cara.

"Lo lamento Kucabara, si te hubiera dicho lo que siento…", sollozo Idamaría. Pero el hubiera no existe y ahora menos con el Mundo de los Demonios colapsando.

Sintió la tierra moverse bajo sus pies, alzo la mirada y vio a todos en alerta, tenían que alejarse de ese lugar. Pensó que el saltar podría ser peligroso, pero ya no tuvo tiempo de razonar mas ya que el Shinigami utilizo sus habilidades para crear una escalera que los llevaría a una torre próxima. No había tiempo que perder, tras la orden de Sugal, corrió junto con los demás mientras observaba como el horizonte se ponía más oscuro, todo se desmoronaba y se consumía.

"¿Que haremos, será posible abrir un portal hacia el Mundo de los Humanos? No creo, todos estamos exhaustos por la pelea contra Elimona", pensó mientras ayudaba a Samus con lo que quedaba de Jodie.

De pronto un brillo dorado la saco de sus pensamientos, el haz de luz los envolvía a todos y a todo lo que su vista alcazaba a ver, luego desapareció dando paso a las columnas formadas por Materia Oscura que se elevaban rumbo al cielo.

Kelia explico la situación y en ese momento a Idamaría le quedo claro que solo los humanos odian lo que no conocen, en cambio Dios, demostró que no repudia a los demonios. Comprendió que los ángeles no son como lo dicta la iglesia. Por el contrario, si esos seres divinos hubieran tenido la oportunidad, habrían acabado con ellos y con todos los demonios antes de la destrucción final.

La monja sintió molestia al recordar la ambición de Elimona, el ángel caído que no le importo manipular a todos en su beneficio. Caso aparte era Kelia, la madre de Kucabara y Legato, ella también es un ángel caído que salvo a Idamaría de la muerte al facilitarle el encontrar la pócima Apocalips en la tienda de Elimona. No sabía nada de ella, pero le inspiraba confianza.

La última serpiente oscura desapareció y las nubes comenzaron a moverse, unos segundos después el sol saludaba al Mundo de los Demonios y a sus habitantes. Idamaría sonrió aunque con un poco de tristeza.

* * *

Continuara...


	4. Francotiradora Solitaria

**Atención:** Defense Devil y sus personajes pertenecen a **Youn In-wan** y **Yang Kyung-il**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y entretenimiento.

* * *

Capitulo 4: Francotiradora Solitaria

Samus estaba muy desconcertada por la despedida de Kucabara. Era su primer amigo de verdad, él le había enseñado a valorar la amistad y los vínculos que se forman con ella, de igual forma aprendió a confiar en Bichula y en Idamaría, aunque esta última tuviera arranques de ira contra los demonios.

No pudo evitar que los ángeles se llevaran a Kucabara, así que solo miro con tristeza hacia el cielo y pensó "Espero que nos volvamos a ver Kucabara, aunque sea después de la muerte…jeje ya no le queda tiempo al Mundo de los Demonios ni a nosotros tampoco".

Volteo a ver a Idamaría, pudo notar su dolor ya que los sentimientos de amor son iguales en Humanos y Demonios. Miro a Sugal que permanecía en silencio y después a Bichula, quien se notaba bastante irritado dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Legato y Kelia. Se apresuro a intervenir después de que Bichula preguntara a la mujer porque ayudaba a Legato.

"¿Se recuperara de ese ataque?", pregunto Samus, algo preocupada, después de todo el rey no era tan cruel como aparentaba, ya que en ningún momento la lastimo después de secuestrarla para provocar la ira de Kucabara. Simplemente las circunstancias lo obligaron a tomar esas decisiones cuando subió al trono.

Kelia confirmo que el joven rey se salvaría. Samus volteo a ver a Bichula y le dijo "Ella es la madre de Kucabara y Legato, es quien le dio la pócima Apocalips a Idamaría para revivir a Sugal y para sanar nuestras heridas. No es enemiga, al contrario, nos ayudo a entender que todo se trataba de una conspiración creada por los ángeles y que Legato solo trataba de salvar al Mundo de los Demonios, a su manera. La verdad es que, a Kucabara le faltaba valor para decidir qué hacer, simplemente por su bondad y buen corazón ya que es mitad ángel como escuchaste, esto se debe a que ella es también un ángel caído" concluyo al mismo tiempo que miraba a Kelia.

Obtuvo una confirmación positiva y en la cara de Bichula apareció una mueca de sorpresa.

En ese momento el suelo se cimbro y no hubo tiempo para más explicaciones, el derrumbe era inminente y tenían que huir. De pronto escucho a Sugal conjurar sus enormes navajas, las cuales formaron una escalera, se acerco a ellos y tomo en brazos a un inconsciente Legato mientras gritaba que huyeran hacia la torre. Samus cargo en su espalda lo que quedaba de Jodie y corrió con los demás. Una vez a salvo, Idamaría le ayudo con las piezas del vehículo.

Casi de inmediato un brillo dorado inundó todo, era un rayo venido del cielo, que tan pronto desapareció, se vio seguido por múltiples columnas formadas de Materia Oscura que se elevaban una y otra vez hasta perderse entre las nubes. El cielo se despejo y el sol ilumino todo una vez más.

"No puedo creerlo" dijo Samus después de escuchar a Kelia. "Kucabara, sigues ayudándonos aunque estés lejos, muchas gracias amigo", comento con total seguridad, ya que una corazonada le decía que él había sido el responsable de ese milagro.

* * *

Continuara...


	5. Shinigami Revivido

**Atención:** Defense Devil y sus personajes pertenecen a **Youn In-wan** y **Yang Kyung-il**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y entretenimiento.

* * *

Capitulo 5: Shinigami Revivido

Sugal miraba en silencio hacia el horizonte, Kucabara había sido llevado al paraíso por orden de Dios y a ellos solo les quedaba esperar la destrucción de su mundo.

"Que lastima, me hubiera gustado volver al Mundo Humano para ver si la mocosa y sus padres se encuentran bien", pensó después de recordar lo que la monja le dijo tras haberlo resucitado:

 _"Escucha demonio Sugal, has revivido gracias a la pócima Apocalips, te ganaste ese derecho después de lo que hiciste por Júpiter en el Monasterio y por tu sacrificio al proteger a sus padres. Ahora ella es feliz de nuevo y ha olvidado todo su sufrimiento. Por mi parte, saldo mi deuda contigo, te doy las gracias y solo me resta pedir tu ayuda ya que el Mundo de los Demonios corre peligro por culpa de un ángel. Necesitamos tu apoyo para detener a Elimona"._

Ahora que se habían salvado del ataque de los ángeles, solo quedaban unos minutos para el colapso del Mundo Demoniaco, el rey Legato había tomado una decisión muy extrema. Pero, a pesar de todo, Sugal ya no tenía en mente el asesinarlo, le quedo en claro que las circunstancias lo obligaron a comportarse así y ahora estaba agonizando después de proteger a su hermano Kucabara.

O eso creía, hasta que llego la reina madre y le dio a tomar otra pócima, que no era el Apocalips, porque este ya se había terminado. Observo como Legato bebía y después quedaba inconsciente. No le resulto extraño, Kelia les confesó que fue ella quien trajo la pócima del paraíso y sin duda había traído mas sustancias.

Miro de reojo como el pequeño subordinado de Kucabara se acercaba a preguntar algo y la otra chica lo ponía al tanto de la situación.

De pronto sintió el piso temblar y pensó "Maldición, este lugar caerá en cualquier momento, ni hablar tendré que hacer algo". Inmediatamente abrió el libro de formulas y conjuro sus enormes navajas de tal manera que formaron peldaños hacia una torre que seguía en pie.

Rápidamente se acercó a donde estaba Legato con su madre y sin aviso previo lo tomo en brazos mientras gritaba a los demás "Bajen, las cuchillas no permanecerán mucho tiempo".

Todos lo siguieron rumbo a la torre mientras la extraña construcción se derrumbaba. Aun sostenía al rey cuando sintió el baño de luz dorada, volteo al horizonte y miro como todo era recorrido por el misterioso rayo, que de un monto a otro desapareció. Giro de nuevo la vista al sentir la enorme cantidad de Materia Oscura que empezó a elevarse en extensas columnas teniendo como destino el cielo.

Sugal se sorprendió tanto como los demás, ya que en todos sus años como Shinigami jamás había visto algo igual. Y cuando Kelia explico que se trataba de la intervención de Dios, no le quedo más que disimular una diminuta sonrisa, el Mundo de los Demonios y todos sus habitantes tendrían otra oportunidad.

* * *

Continuara...


	6. Reina Madre

Este capitulo es un poquito mas largo porque me agrado el personaje de Kelia, madre de Kucabara y Legato. Es un personaje algo misterioso del cual me hubiera gustado conocer mas, pero el manga deja muchas dudas, así que decidí crear yo misma su historia.

 **Atención:** Defense Devil y sus personajes pertenecen a **Youn In-wan** y **Yang Kyung-il**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y entretenimiento.

* * *

Capitulo 6: Reina Madre

Kelia lo sabía, tarde o temprano los ángeles buscarían un pretexto para seguir sometiendo a los demonios con gran tiranía y así obtener una mayor cantidad de Materia Oscura. Conocía el caso de Elimona, un ángel expulsado del paraíso por su malsano placer de torturar a los humanos. Los demás seres alados se habían hecho de la vista gorda al ver sus acciones, porque solo esperaban el momento en que los llamara, necesitaban una excusa para irrumpir en el Mundo de los Demonios.

En cambio ella fue exiliada del paraíso muchos años antes, por el simple hecho de llevarse bien con los demonios y enamorarse de uno de ellos. Al principio le propusieron perdonarla si les ayudaba en la conspiración, pero conocía perfectamente sus intenciones, así que le dio la espalda al paraíso y a los de su raza, marchándose con el que sería su marido y padre de Kucabara, Legato y Bird: El Rey del Mundo de los Demonios.

Kelia había conocido al padre de Kucabara cuando ella comenzó a desempeñarse como la mensajera del paraíso para la recolección de Materia Oscura. Por ese entonces el Rey salía de su luto por la muerte de su primera esposa. Al morir, dejo dos niños huérfanos y a un Rey afligido por la gran carga emocional, que se hizo más pesada al enterase que los ángeles habían aumentado la cuota de Materia Oscura. Eso quería decir que debía tomar decisiones más difíciles y dar órdenes aun más crueles a sus subordinados para que los infiernos generaran el tributo solicitado.

A pesar del peso en sus hombros, el Rey se dio otra oportunidad para amar a un ángel, quien le correspondió aceptando el destierro del paraíso. Kelia se convirtió en reina y madre, sin embargo, la madre naturaleza no solo juega con los humanos. Kucabara nació con gran poder, Legato era débil y la pequeña Bird enfermo y murió a los cinco años.

Así son las cosas a veces y el Rey lo sabía, por eso no podía permitirse flaquear. La decisión que tomo después de la muerte de su hija Bird fue muy dura: Le pidió a Kelia que se marchara para que él pudiera ser duro con sus hijos y que estos se hicieran más fuertes. Ella comprendió y se mantuvo a distancia, siempre observando y esperando. Sabía que su alejamiento sería difícil para los niños, pero era necesario que Kucabara se hiciera más fuerte y cruel ya que tenía el poder necesario para cambiar el Mundo de los Demonios y liberarse de la opresión de los ángeles.

Tiempo después cuando se entero del asesinato de sus hijastros, supo que el plan de los ángeles comenzaba su marcha. Si Kucabara no se convertía en el digno heredero que su padre quería, Legato tomaría su lugar como sucesor. Si, el pequeño y tierno Legato era diferente a Kucabara, tenía mas parte de demonio que de ángel. A pesar de ser tan puro como Kucabara, era muy diferente a él, si hablamos de tomar decisiones. Legato supo ponerse al nivel que su padre le pidió e hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para liberarse del yugo celestial, incluso sacrificar a su familia y destruir el Mundo de los Demonios.

Kelia no pudo detener la pelea entre sus hijos, pero sabía que los amigos de Kucabara podrían ayudar. Elimona perdió la batalla, pero hirió de muerte a Legato y los ángeles ya habían llegado para arrasar con los demonios. Quedo desconcertada al ver como su primogénito era llevado al paraíso. Pero después se tranquilizo al pensar que por fin Dios intervendría al ver las acciones de sus servidores alados.

Rápidamente llego a donde estaba su hijo Legato y lo acomodo en su regazo. Saco de entre sus ropas un pequeño frasco que contenía una sustancia muy oscura, era la variante de la pócima Apocalips.

"Quien es usted y porque ayuda a Legato", escucho a alguien preguntar. Levanto la cara y miro a Bichula, el mejor amigo de su hijo Kucabara.

Kelia noto su ira, Legato lo había herido de gravedad hace poco, así que volvió la vista y contesto "Soy Kelia, la madre de Kucabara y Legato. Se lo que te hizo mi hijo, pero antes que nada te pido que escuches a tus amigas, ellas ya conocen la verdad".

No intentaría dar razones al dragón, era mejor que sus amigas lo pusieran al tanto.

"Bébelo, toma lo mas que puedas", dijo preocupada. Con dificultad consiguió que su hijo ingiriera varios tragos, el joven rey la miró unos segundos antes de caer desmayado.

En ese momento se acerco Samus preocupada y la interrogo por la salud de Legato.

"Si la persona no ha muerto, esta sustancia tiene la capacidad de sanar cualquier herida, pero lo hace lentamente", respondió Kelia.

Después la chica le explico todo a Bichula y solo le quedo confirmar que ella era un ángel caído. Observo como aparecía una cara de sorpresa en el pequeño demonio.

Un fuerte movimiento del suelo los hizo reaccionar a todos, tenían que alejarse de ahí. Legato aun reposaba en su regazo cuando el Shinigami Sugal se acerco a ellos y sin mediar palabra lo cargo en brazos mientras les indicaba un medio de escape formado por sus navajas. Kelia le sonrió agradecida e inmediatamente se apartaron del lugar.

Ya en la torre, una sensación casi instintiva la obligo a mirar al cielo, momento en el cual un gigantesco rayo dorado se desplegaba sobre ellos y por encima del territorio que alcanzaban a ver. La luz desapareció después de unos segundos, pero Kelia ya sabía lo que significaba, se alegro de ver como las enormes columnas de Materia Oscura se elevaban y desaparecían en el cielo.

"Se trata de Dios, está deteniendo la destrucción de este mundo", dijo mientras todos volteaban a verla.

"La Materia Oscura que Legato hizo explotar, se disipo provocando el colapso del Mundo de los Demonios. Sin embargo, existe un método en el Paraíso capaz de absorber el exceso de esta sustancia, el cual solo puede ser activado por Dios".

Kelia los vio sonreír a todos, era una nueva oportunidad para empezar de nuevo. El mundo en el decidió vivir años atrás, estaba a salvo y ahora buscarían la manera de quitarse de encima a los ángeles para siempre. Por ahora ya tenían el apoyo de Dios y sin duda, Kucabara estaba detrás de ello.

* * *

Continuara...


	7. Rey del Mundo de los Demonios

**Atención:** Defense Devil y sus personajes pertenecen a **Youn In-wan** y **Yang Kyung-il**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y entretenimiento.

* * *

Capitulo 7: Rey del Mundo de los Demonios

Legato estaba semiinconsciente después del ataque final de Elimona, entre borrones alcanzo a ver como el haz de luz desaparecía junto con su hermano y los ángeles. De pronto sintió que alguien lo levantaba un poco y su cabeza quedo reposando en el cálido regazo de alguien, tenuemente alcanzo a ver la imagen de su madre, la cual le acerco un pequeño frasco a la boca, bebió unos tragos y después todo fue oscuridad.

Días más tarde el joven rey abrió los ojos y sobresaltado grito "¡Hermano, cuidado!", de pronto un agudo dolor le hizo retorcerse y darse cuenta que estaba vendado y recostado en una cama.

Había alguien a su lado que lo miraba con alegría. "Hijo cálmate, aun estas herido", comento Kelia sonriendo.

Legato la miro y sus ojos se humedecieron por las lagrimas "¡Madre, era cierto lo que dijeron, volviste!", exclamo mientras trataba de estirar los brazos hacia ella, sin embargo el dolor de la herida le impidió moverse.

Entonces Kelia se acerco, se sentó junto a él y lo abrazo con cariño mientras le respondía "Si hijo, he regresado y sé que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero por el momento debes descansar".

Después del abrazo, Legato pregunto "Madre, ¿Qué es lo que sucedió, donde estamos?", mientras observaba con más calma la habitación y se dio cuenta que eran los aposentos reales del palacio.

Kelia sonrió y le dijo "El Mundo de los Demonios está a salvo, la intervención divina llego justo a tiempo. Ahora estamos reconstruyendo, todos sobrevivimos y tu hermano Kucabara está en el paraíso por solicitud de Dios, sin embargo no debes preocuparte, él estará bien y sé que pronto volverá con nosotros".

Entonces le acerco el pequeño frasco y continuo "Ahora termina de tomar esto. Estuviste inconsciente por más de una semana y no podía dártelo, afortunadamente bebiste lo suficiente después de que te hirieron, por eso sigues con vida".

Legato quería saber más detalles sin embargo su estado convaleciente lo hacía sentirse muy fatigado.

"Madre, ¿Qué es esto?", pregunto mientras bebía.

"Es una variante de la pócima Apocalips, solamente es para sanar, no regresa la vida a los muertos. Pero a ti, te ayudara a recuperarte por completo, sin embargo es muy lento su proceso, por eso necesitas reposo. Duerme hijo, yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes", concluyo Kelia mientras lo miraba quedarse dormido.

* * *

Continuara...


	8. Despedida Temporal (Capitulo Final)

Este es el capitulo final, no saben lo feliz que me sentí al terminar mi primer fic. Me encanto este manga, que esta en mi colección de favoritos, si tienen la oportunidad de adquirirlo, háganlo.

Saludos y gracias por leer.

 **Atención:** Defense Devil y sus personajes pertenecen a **Youn In-wan** y **Yang Kyung-il**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y entretenimiento.

* * *

Capitulo 8 (final): Despedida Temporal

Después de las buenas noticias, era momento de que cada quien tomara su camino. No estaba Kucabara y era lamentable, pero todos tenían algo que decir.

Idamaría hablo primero con voz triste pero firme "Es momento de regresar a mi mundo y solo quiero darles las gracias a todos y pedir que me perdonen por mi comportamiento hostil hacia ustedes. Yo estaba equivocada y ahora me doy cuenta que también existen demonios buenos y ángeles malos", dijo haciendo una reverencia. "Si en algún momento quieren visitar el Mundo Humano, son bienvenidos en el monasterio del Padre Seruma".

"Seguramente nos volveremos a ver, el amo querrá seguir ayudando a las almas sospechosas y tendremos que visitar el mundo humano para buscar pruebas", dijo Bichula sonriendo. "Espero que nos invites a comer esas deliciosas hamburguesas de la otra vez".

"Claro que si, las que quieran", le respondió la monja.

Samus se acerco preguntando "¿Puedo ir contigo Bichula?, quiero ayudarlos y no tengo a donde más ir".

El pequeño demonio asintió con la cabeza mientras le contestaba "Claro que sí Samus, pero tendrás que ayudarme con la limpieza de cráneos".

Samus se sorprendió por un momento y después se rio. Volteo a ver a Idamaría y le dijo "Gracias por regresar y ayudarnos, ahora veo que algunos humanos son de confianza", le entrego los restos del pobre Jodie. "¿Podrán repararlo?", le cuestiono.

"Creo que el Padre Seruma podrá hacer algo al respecto", dijo Idamaría.

"Espero que si, después de todo mi ayuda fue valiosa para hacer el viaje a través del Mundo de los Demonios, no quiero que me desechen como chatarra vieja", dijo Jodie quien había estado en silencio desde hace rato. Ya que después del ataque que sufrió, la batería que mantenía encendida su computadora principal, se estaba agotando, así que era mejor economizar energía.

Idamaría sonrió respondiéndole "No te preocupes Jodie, quedaras como nuevo".

Samus miro a Kelia y comento "Su majestad, me gustaría visitar a Legato cuando se recupere, sino hay inconveniente".

La reina hizo un gesto de afirmación y dijo "Claro que sí, todos son bienvenidos al palacio, bueno tan pronto lo reconstruyamos, podrán venir cuando quieran".

"¿Por qué quieres visitarlo, que tal si nos vuelve a atacar?", pregunto Bichula con gesto de molestia.

"Porque yo sé que él no es una mala persona y seguramente necesitara amigos ahora que no está Kucabara", le contesto la chica.

Entonces Kelia intervino "Yo me encargare de explicarle todo, él no volverá a comportarse como lo hizo, no ahora con todo lo que sucedió. Cuando Kucabara regrese, no podrá tomar el trono, no tiene el carácter para ello. Legato seguirá siendo rey, pero sé que escuchara las sugerencias que le haga su hermano mayor", concluyo mientras miraba a su hijo sostenido por Sugal.

Samus y Bichula asintieron al unisonó.

"Oye monja, saluda a la niña de mi parte", hablo por fin el Shinigami.

Idamaría lo miro y dijo "Vamos Sugal, sabes que eres bienvenido en el monasterio, además creo que Júpiter te recordara y querrá que la visites para darte las gracias".

Sugal se quedo en silencio mientras fumaba otro cigarro y volteaba la mirada, no dejaría que su reputación de frio Shinigami se viera afectada por mostrar simpatía hacia una niña humana.

Finalmente cada quien tomo su camino. Idamaría uso de nuevo la regadera que antes la enviara, por manipulación de Elimona, al Horizonte de los Eventos. Sabía que esta vez nadie intervendría en su regreso al monasterio así que cargo en su espalda los sobrantes de Jodie y se despidió mientras se perdía en el vapor del extraño portal.

Por su parte Bichula se trasmuto a su forma alada y Samus subió a su espalda. Dijeron adiós y comenzaron a volar alejándose, de pronto Kelia y Sugal miraron como regresaban ambos con una mueca de desconcierto.

"No podemos regresar al Horizonte de los eventos, no tengo el poder suficiente para abrir un puerta hacia allá", dijo Bichula un poco apenado.

"Jeje…", escucharon la risilla de Sugal.

Entonces Bichula hizo gestos de enojo mientras le gritaba "¿De qué te ríes?, ¡No todos tenemos la habilidad de pasearnos entre mundos, idiota!".

Samus trato de calmarlo y pregunto "¿Habrá alguna manera en que puedan ayudarnos?".

Sugal bajo momentáneamente a Legato y Kelia lo sostuvo. Entonces abrió su libro de formulas y un ligero brillo escapo transformándose en niebla azulada. En medio de la misma apareció una fisura en el tiempo/espacio, era la puerta hacia el Horizonte de los Eventos.

"De nada…", dijo Sugal sin dejar su cigarro.

Bichula inicio el vuelo, Samus dio las gracias y ambos desaparecieron al cruzar el portal.

Kelia hablo "Gracias por tu ayuda, ahora tengo que ir a Palacio, es tiempo de reconstruir y levantar de nuevo este mundo".

Sugal asintió y con Legato en brazos la siguió. Llegaron a una parte del palacio que no estaba derribada, de inmediato decenas de guardias de acercaron y les rindieron caravana.

"Estamos a su ordenes su majestad", dijeron al unisonó. Aunque estuvo ausente algunos años, todos sabían que ella era la reina madre y que tenía el poder temporalmente, ya que el joven rey no estaba en condiciones.

Después de dejar a Legato en una habitación provisional, Sugal se despidió "Su majestad, me retiro tengo un infierno que administrar".

La reina lo miro un par de segundos y le dijo "Sigue con tus obligaciones de Shinigami, pero no vuelvas a traer almas inocentes por medio de engaños, ya no es necesario hacer semejantes actos para obtener Materia Oscura".

Sugal guardo silencio un momento, después asintió, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. "Veo que la reina se entero de muchas cosas…", pensó mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Kelia se dirigió al balcón de la habitación y mirando al cielo pensó "Vuelve pronto Kucabara".

* * *

El padre Seruma estaba regando su jardín, se sentía feliz de ver a Júpiter con sus padres de nuevo, la pequeña había sufrido mucho. Cuando el contrato firmado con Kucabara se cumplió, ella olvido todo el dolor y las tragedias. Ahora sabía que el príncipe era un demonio con una bondad enorme, algo que jamás imagino ver en los de su especie. Pero también había otros que eran menos expresivos en sus sentimientos, como Sugal.

"Ese demonio, salvo a Júpiter en más de una ocasión y aun así no reconoce que siente cariño por ella, es tan orgulloso y… ¡Cocina muy bien!", dijo el sacerdote recordando cuando Sugal preparo la comida un par de ocasiones mientras estuvo recuperándose en el monasterio. De pronto escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

"Padre Seruma, hemos regresado", le grito Idamaría mientras corría hacia él.

"Bienvenida, que bueno que estas de vuelta, todas la muchachas te extrañan", dijo mientras saludaba a su ex pupila.

"Padre, lamentablemente le paso algo terrible a Jodie, espero que pueda repararlo", menciono enseñándole lo que quedaba del auto.

El padre Seruma se sorprendió "¿Qué te sucedió Jodie, quien te hizo esto?", cuestiono preocupado. Después de un rato de explicaciones a grandes rasgos, ambos de dirigieron al templo, ya era hora de la misa e Idamaría quería ver a Júpiter.

Júpiter estaba al lado de sus padres, su sonrisa reflejaba su alma y lo feliz que era. Ella tenía la sensación de haber tenido una pesadilla en la cual los perdía, pero no alcanzaba a razonar de qué se trataba. No reconocía del todo al padre ni a la monja, solo sabía que eran buenos amigos de sus padres.

Al cumplirse el contrato que firmo con Kucabara sus dolorosos recuerdos se esfumaron, pero también parte de la buenas experiencias. Sin embargo no todo estaba perdido ya que su alma era pura, por ser una niña pequeña, así que no todas las memorias fueron borradas, al menos ligeros recuerdos de un par de demonios que jugaban con ella y una amistad con la hermana Idamaría y el padre Seruma, se mantenían persistentes.

También recordaba a un guardián, otro demonio que la protegió en varias ocasiones estando despierta y dormida. Estaba preocupada por él, porque soñó que se despedía de ella y después moría. Pasó el resto de la tarde pensando en ello y se fue a sentar a la banca de la loma cercana al monasterio.

El humo blanco termino de formar los cálculos matemáticos frente a Sugal, el portal comenzó a abrirse dejando ver parte del Mundo Humano. El demonio atravesó y se encontró pisando el pasto verde de una colina, camino un poco mas y vio la banca donde no hace mucho una pequeña niña le expresaba en silencio su cariño y gratitud por salvarla otra vez. Así es, el Shinigami estaba de nuevo en el monasterio del padre Seruma y miraba a Júpiter sentada y dándole la espalda.

"Eres tan parecida a mi pequeña", pensó mientras se acercaba. Sonrió levemente mientras decía "Hola, veo que te encuentras bien".

Júpiter se sorprendió bastante al escucharlo, las vagas memorias regresaron, era Sugal y estaba vivo. Corrió a sus brazos y el demonio se inclino para abrazarla. No había nadie cerca, así que no le importo mostrar sus sentimientos, la niña humana lo hacía sentir feliz porque le recordaba a su fallecida hija.

Él jamás habla de ello, pero antes de ser Shinigami, tuvo una familia la cual perdió debido a un desastre natural que afecto el área donde vivían. Desde entonces se volvió frio y reservado, se unió a los Shinigamis para distraerse y no fue hasta que vio a la pequeña Júpiter secuestrada en el infierno, que sus sentimientos comenzaron a retoñar nuevamente.

"¡Estás vivo!", grito alegremente Júpiter mientras abrazaba al demonio. "Qué bueno que viniste, gracias, no sé bien porque, pero estoy feliz de que estés aquí".

Sugal la miro y dijo "Solo estoy de paso, tengo unas cosas que hacer y decidí visitarlos para ver si el cocinero ya mejoro su comida… No pienses otra cosa".

"Si, entiendo", respondió la niña con una sonrisa. Se dirigieron al monasterio.

El padre Seruma los veía acercarse desde el pórtico. Sabía que Sugal era un buen tipo después de todo, además ya tenía muchas ganas de probar nuevamente su deliciosa comida.

* * *

Los días pasaron cumpliéndose un mes desde que Kucabara se fuera al paraíso. El Mundo de los Demonios ya estaba recuperado en su gran mayoría. Legato preguntaba por su hermano y Kelia lo tranquilizaba. Samus y Bichula tenían problemas para resolver casos complicados, Idamaría no terminaba de aceptar sus sentimientos por el abogado, así que se distraía exorcizando espectros menores.

El único que parecía indiferente a la ausencia de Kucabara era Sugal, que ahora visitaba a Júpiter para darle clases de matemáticas, eso sí, solo iba por pura coincidencia.

En lo alto del cielo se formo una grieta, de ella apareció volando una figura conocida, sus alas tenían un ligero resplandor a pesar de ser alas de demonio. Su vestimenta era blanca y su sonrisa era de felicidad.

"Ya estoy de regreso chicos", dijo Kucabara mientras volaba al encuentro de sus amigos y de la persona que amaba.

 **FIN**

* * *

Muchas Gracias por leer.


End file.
